Meeting Germany
by KleineVogel
Summary: A slight twist on German history, Germany's view and dealings with the two that raised him- Austria and Prussia. Focuses mostly on their relationship, nation names only, historical content, and sensitive ideology.


Alright, this is a story for a friend of mine. I promised them I'd put this up on their birthday, so I am. It will hopefully go on monthly updates from there.

_****_This story focuses on the pairing of Austria and Prussia but is Germany's history. So while it's called meeting Germany, it focuses on how more he perceives the relationship of the two nations raising him and their actions to each other plus a bit of his own involvement to get things moving in the direction he wants.

Warning: possibly bad sentence structure, sensitive material for some people, twisting history slightly. Nation names only no human ones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting Germany (1814)<strong>_

It wasn't what one would call a "pretty" day outside. But the weather wasn't that nasty either, the brunette looked back at his book. Certainly, it was a fine day to stay inside. Even if it had been nice outside he wouldn't be out there anyway. Purple eyes flicked up again from the book as he heard another walk into the room.

The footsteps were light, but it was understandable for such a small child. The man set aside his book and motioned for the child to come closer. Obviously the small blond reminded him another equally as quiet child. Same blue eyes even, but he knew the other was dead. He had just pulled the child into his lap as a voice was cleared from the doorway. Again the purple eyes flicked to the door.

"The German Confederation," spoke the male in the doorway, a soft smile that was not normal upon his face. "Congrats Austria, you're a mother."

The male addressed as Austria scoffed, "Or you are Prussia." Still he couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride. He might not be married to the male in the doorway, but this was something they had in common. An excuse if you will for him to be around the other. Red eyes, white hair, the man looked as much like a demon as he acted normally. But here, here in the quiet of the Austrian's home he was just another proud father.

"I told Baden, Wurttemberg, and Bavaria already. The others, well they're not important enough really to be introduced to him privately," Prussia's voice was regaining the smug attitude Austria was used to. Even the smile was changing to the smirk that was more often seen on his face. Still, he did not move from the doorway. Austria didn't expect him to; technically the brunette was married to another. Raising a child with Prussia… declaring himself to be part of this…. Austria didn't finish his thought.

"You do not expect them to last long," he said simply instead helping the blond in his lap, Germany, reach the book he set aside earlier. Shifting the child he showed him how to turn the pages. Though there were no pictures, both of the older males in the room could see his interest.

"Nah, look at him. It's them or him. I will not lose Germany; I will not lose this union." Prussia said his voice becoming instantly protective. But Austria knew what he really meant.

_I will not lose you_

_**Prussia benefits (1815)**_

Germany fixed his vest; it was one of the things he had picked up from Austria over the past year. He wished to look his finest, just not with that silly neck thing Austria always wore. The blond enjoyed many of the similar pastimes though, music, reading, etc. Already though, he showed a deeper love for history, and battle like Prussia.

Austria and Prussia… those two were the biggest influences on his life. Sure Baden, Wurttemberg, and Bavaria all played parts. But those two, his brothers? No, Germany was sure Prussia and Austria were not brothers so both could not be his, but both were… were… were like mother and father to him. They dictated everything. Except today he would be headed off to see Bavaria again. Austria was accompanying him, not Prussia.

Germany left his room, from what he knew Prussia hated Bavaria. But Austria liked him… it was all so confusing for the child. All were part of him but not, so they were all a family… but not…. It hurt anyone's head to think too long about it. Determined not to be late, because everyone had taught him being late was wrong, the child hurried to the kitchens to grab himself a snack. It would be a long trip.

He didn't even have to get close to hear the screaming from the other side of the door. Germany could tell who-ever-it-was was trying to muffle themselves. Carefully he crept closer, and pushed the door open slightly. What caught his eye made him cover his mouth, to prevent himself from crying aloud.

Saxony… one of the people that his… caretakers tried to give him as little contact with was in the kitchen of all places bleeding everywhere. His left arm was missing, as well as half of his left leg. Germany stood still, terrified watching as Saxony tried to scoot himself away. Quiet pleas were tumbling from their mouth. But what really had the small blond scared was the one he had just been thinking about. Prussia. He was the only one with white hair, out of all that formed Germany; Prussia would be the only one ever to stand out so easily. There he was a nasty looking knife in one hand, the missing part of the leg in the other.

"See? That's all I wanted. That wasn't so bad was it?" Prussia looked over the blade, "Unless you want to give more to the cause."

"Cause? I know you are not doing this for Germany!" Saxony yelled his back hitting the wall. He looked panicked behind him. There was nowhere else to run to. "I looked away as you killed off the states in western Germany. I didn't speak up as you kept those portions for yourself. This is how I am thanked?"

Prussia snickered, and took a bite of the leg. Germany's eyes widened, his stomach tried to revolt. Saxony shook slightly, but defiance still laced his glare. "You see, I need to match Austria. Else we have a problem. That priss will try to take control. And you know what happened last time when all control was given to him," Prussia spoke around the raw flesh.

Germany backed up slightly, hearing another crunch. More sounds that would be better placed on the battle field than in the kitchen filling his ears. Though the crack he had left in the door he watched, helpless as Prussia slowly, happily devoured the nation's flesh.

_**Germany sick (1848- 1849)**_

"This is entirely your fault"

"My fault?"

"Yes, yours."

"I have watched out for him, it's not my fault you're off with your hubby and that maid of yours all the time."

"You should have watched him closer!"

Germany tried to sit up, tell the two fighting, that he was fine. He just had spent too long outside training, or stayed up too late last night reading. That was all. Too much sun, too little sleep and that was why he had fainted. But he couldn't, he couldn't move at all. Instead he was forced to watch the two he had dubbed mom and dad fight. Or rather since Prussia demanded to be called brother, brother and lover. The small blond would never tell Austria such, because the brunette would hurt him, if not kill him.

Right now, being killed by either party would not be good. Germany began coughing, partly because of the tickle in his throat; partly because he knew it would stop the fighting. Sure enough he was correct. Immediately by his side was his brother, helping him sit up, making sure he could breathe. Shortly after another hand extended forward with a glass of water, Germany took it nodding. He did not miss the second hand resting on Prussia's shoulder or the way Prussia leaned towards the brunette.

Once the two parental figures were sure he was okay again, and tucked back into bed they moved away to talk again. Germany closed his eyes and listened. They were much more peaceful this time, still bitterness laced their tones. Silently Germany prayed to recover so they could stop fighting.

"I can't really do anything about the western revolts. We'll just have to see how the people go."

"Personally, Prussia, I hope these liberal groups succeed. Representative governments are much stronger."

"Shut your mouth"

Germany drifted off to sleep missing whatever came after.

~oOo~

"How you feeling?"

Blue eyes left the book seated on his knees to look at the male in the doorway. He looked proud. Was brother happy that he was feeling better?

"Hey, don't get all quiet on me now."

"I am feeling better, brother," Germany responded before looking back at the book. If that was all he wanted to know— A weight dropped onto the bed next to him. Surprised the blond looked back over at his brother, who was now lounging on the other side of his bed.

"I told specs, that you being under control of the princes was better. You're better now, and they are in control. Sure you're still not as strong as your older brother~" the white haired male linked his hands behind his head, bragging.

"Where is Austria?" Germany asked as he closed the book. Already he knew better than to attempt to ignore his brother. Prussia could be very temperamental if he was ignored.

"I mean, who needs the people's vote anyway? Ha! That idiot doesn't use it himself and he's going about supporting it. Stupid Hapsburgs. "

"Brother, please."

Prussia looked over, a hand reaching out and patting Germany's covered leg. "Don't worry about it kiddo, as long as I'm here you don't have to worry about a thing. Not uprisings, not government, nothing."

"I am only wondering where Austria is."

Prussia scowled and tucked his hand back under his head, "With Bavaria," He replied looking back up at the canopy.

Germany opened his book again. This discussion was over, dismissed by his elder.

_**Denmark upheaval (1848)**_

Germany stood on a chair so he could better look over the map. Hands splayed across the Atlantic and the Austrian Empire he stared hard at the paper. What was him? He could tell which parts were brother, and which parts was Austria. He could point out Bavaria, and where his capital was. But Germany couldn't for the life of him identify what made _him_. Maybe that was why he got sick?

"What are you doing?"

Germany jumped looking over his shoulder. Amused purple eyes gazed back at him. "u-um… I was-

Austria walked over, setting a rolled up piece of paper on the table. "Ah, looking at maps. This for fun or another assignment from Prussia?" Germany looked back at the map; he wasn't sure about the tone in Austria's voice. He sounded angry when mentioning his brother, were they still fighting?

"I wanted to know what was mine…" he admitted feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I see," Austria sat down across from him. Hands folded neatly on his knee, one crossed over the other. "And what have you decided is yours?"

"This." Germany replied drawing a circle around Berlin gradually getting bigger until he saw Austria's lips twitch as if he was fighting a smile.

"Ah," Austria replied under the gaze of a nervous Germany, "And how do you know?"

"Because I know me," the child replied gaining confidence, "and if it's not mine it will become mine."

"It will?" Germany smiled knowing he had surprised Austria now.

"Ja. Brother will fight for me, and I have a military; armed men, ships, cannons. I can be like you and brother and start a campaign."

"Did Prussia tell you this?"

"Nein, I read about them." Germany moved back into his seat. He copied Austria by folding his hands, but rested them on the table leaning forward as he had seen others do before. He was confused by Austria's frown at the news, "I read about the wars you and brother fought. I read about Rome, and England, and France. I don't like France very much."

"That is good," Austria stood, looking much scarier than Germany remembered a few seconds ago. "Do not place too much trust with anyone, including your brother Germany." Germany nodded remembering Saxony. "Give it time; you do not always have to fight."

"If I fought I would take here," Germany replied pointing to two small territories.

"Schleswig- Holstein?"

"Ja, they are mostly like us. But Denmark claims them."

"You are a smart child Germany," the blond was happy to see the older nation smile. "But do not act irrationally. Wait, there will be plenty of time."

Germany nodded and figured the kiss to the top of his head to be some sort of praise from Austria. The quiet wording that he barely picked up as Austria left he knew for sure was.

_You will be a mighty empire_

_**Parents division (end of 1849)**_

Germany shrunk back further into the window seat. So far he hadn't been seen, and considering the tone of the conversation, he didn't want to be seen. He had mostly recovered, sure every now and then he lapsed into a coughing fit, but everyone got sick.

"I'm serious, you attempt to change him I will destroy you."

"You cannot dictate everything."

"Watch me"

"Prussia," there was a growl, and Germany heard someone hit the wall, "Somewhere private. Now."

Blue eyes scanned the room for a better place to hide; he had to know what was going on. Germany would not have them clam up around him again. If this concerned him he had a right to know. Deciding that he should still be small enough to hide in the cupboard under the book shelves he scurried into one. He left the door open a crack trying to get more comfortable. Heart pounding he watched as two very familiar people entered the room.

Prussia scanned the room, and satisfied that was empty nodded to Austria. The brunette shut and locked the door, neither wanted to be disturbed. "I will have to return to Vienna here shortly."

"I don't care."

"I know you don't. You never care when I leave."

Germany focused on Prussia, the only one in his vision, the red eyes seemed hurt. Brother was never hurt. He didn't reply to Austria, just walked over to the window seat that Germany was seated at just a minute before, and out of Germany's eye sight.

After a tense moment of silence Prussia spoke, his voice seemed strained, "Why do you choose everyone over me?"

Austria's tone sounded as surprised as Germany felt, "What do you mean?"

"Spain, France, England, Bavaria, now you even pick Germany over me."

"I am lost to what you are saying. I am concerned for his health, that's all"

"You plotted with him; I saw both of you going over a map. You thought I was nearing the room as you left. I didn't catch all of it, but you were discussing what belonged to him. Germany is a confederation, a confederation under my rule."

"That is a little selfish don't you think?"

Prussia walked back into Germany's sight, "It's what you did with the Holy Roman Empire, even now Catholic," the religion was spat out of Prussia's mouth, "You devise ways to remain in control while supporting him in democracy? He has a voting system if you didn't know. _I have a voting system._"

"You baby him; give him no choice but to follow under you."

"You babied me. And admit it, you don't mind the fact that he's being babied, but it's the fact that you aren't the one babying him."

"I- I don't know—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The MIGHTY Austrian empire. If you're not marrying Bavaria next you're marrying Hungary. _Hungary, _that he-she!_"_

"Is this about Germany or who I form my alliances with?" Austria's voice rose in volume.

Prussia made a strangling motion and walked back towards the window. Germany didn't know why he seemed to keep checking out the window. If anything they should worry about the door, from the second story no one could be listening from the outside…. "This is about every damn little thing you do, _Austria._"

"It is not like you, Prussia, are any better," This time Austria walked into view, but he only stayed a second before leaving, following Prussia's path to the window.

"I'm a million times better than you."

"I doubt that"

"Call off your alliance, accept my religion, and marry me."

"I will not."

"Then you forfeit rights"

"They are not yours to call of"

"He is under my care"

"He must see all of us."

"I hold the most sway, you have said so yourself"

"You wouldn't"

"You also said I would never do this," Germany wasn't sure what happened then, it wasn't until he heard something similar to a whimper that he risked peeking out more. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but brother's hand was on the back of Austria's head. Austria's seemed to be gripping at Prussia's waistcoat. They were far too close… and were… were…

Simply put they were eating each other.

As they broke apart Germany pushed himself back into the cupboard. He was partially worried, what if they were going to devour each other like brother had eaten Saxony? What would he do without them?

"Your answer?" brother sounded breathless.

"To what question?" Austria didn't sound much better.

"To my demands."

"Nein, Prussia. I will not give up who I am." Germany hugged himself not daring to look again.

"Get out, you are no longer welcome here then," Prussia sounded angry again.

"With pleasure," the footsteps were loud, the door slamming even louder.

There was silence for a time, Germany hugged himself tighter. When he heard the door shut again he crawled out of hiding.

He wouldn't hear from Austria for over six months.

_**Prussian glorification (beginning 1850)**_

Germany watches as he explains plans to Prussia, encourages Austrian involvement in raising Germany

Prussia thanks him for services, cannot wait to expand more (little concern for Germany shown)

Things didn't change much around the house, Germany was actually pleased that he got to stay with Prussia more. He tried to do everything to please his brother; he saw how Prussia missed Austria. It was denied every time Germany brought up the question.

So it fell to him to endure Prussia's bragging of his government, his nobility, his… everything. Germany couldn't deny that parts interested him. His brother had such confidence, in him, in himself. The blond especially enjoyed when Prussia would brag on his conquests. Especially since every story seemed to lead back to Austria. He wondered if his brother realized how much he talked about the brunette.

"Hey, Germany," there he was now; Germany smiled getting up to meet his brother. "I've got some people you have to meet"

"Really? I know your Kais—I mean our Kaiser," Germany corrected himself, Prussia always made a point to make sure he understood that. The Kaiser was the King of Prussia and the Emperor of Germany. Even if places like Bavaria didn't like it, or admit it.

"My private estate, I invited a few junkers over, and there is one you have to meet. I've got an awesome vibe about him," Prussia said slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. Germany nodded, hiding a smile as his brother added, "He will probably let me raise an army to beat that piano playing pansy again"

"Of course brother."

~oOo~

Prussia moved though the people easily. The last time Germany had seen him so pleased was before war. To see his brother like this in a crowd of people, ones that Germany was sure were "pansies" like Austria and pleased threw him off. Then again, these were his brother's nobility, they were the ones that believed most in him.

And they all believed in the empire he was trying to make out of Germany, under him, the mighty Prussia. Germany frowned slightly, he remembered Austria warning him that his brother took advantage of him. Red eyes turned his direction, a pale hand waving him over, was Austria right? Was he just another to bow to his brother's will?

"Germany. I want you to meet Otto von Bismarck." Prussia clasp Germany on the shoulder grinning at him. "He's your new chancellor."

"Nice to meet you," Germany said extending a hand. The man was older, it didn't seem right that he was new to this.

"I wish to do anything to strengthen the might of my nation," Bismarck replied taking Germany's hand. His eyes however found Prussia's again. "My loyalty belongs to its continued power."

Germany let go and looked to his brother as well. Prussia was simply smirking, "Let's talk about what needs to be done," Prussia said before motioning for Germany to go. The younger was about to protest but instead nodded. His brother would do whatever made him stronger.

_**Austria returns (1850, middle of year)**_

Introduced to Russia, and western (England and France). Take no sides

Germany looked at the other nations in surprise. This was the first time that Prussia had ever allowed him to attend a meeting with others. He had seen them, from a distance, but he had never been introduced. Brother had always told him he wasn't introduced because Prussia was worried for his safety. If the others knew he existed they might try to kill him.

Prussia must think he was no longer in danger if he met the others now. Maybe, just maybe he was starting to believe in him instead of him. "What are they like?" Germany asked looking up at his sibling. He hadn't been this excited in awhile, not even meeting his own parliament. Yet, he hadn't read about those in the Reichstag, there hadn't been anything to read about them that wasn… him. No, Germany had been able to read books about England, France, and Russia. He had been able to read about their rulers, their legands, how their people lived.

"They're not all that. Annoying really. England, the island bastard he is , thinks he's above us all. France, since we use his language in the courts thinks he's the best thing to walk the earth. And Russia…" Prussia shivered disgust showing on his face, "he's a backwards barbarian."

"Oh. Isn't England related to us?" Germany asked, determined to see something

~oOo~

Austria didn't want to do this, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He knew that Germany, or rather Prussia, had been looking for another way to boost "German" nationalism. And he needed help; this conflict was too much for him, with Russia, France, and England breathing down his neck. Quietly he knocked on the door; he was surprised to be greeted with a gruff 'come in'.

Seated at the desk was familiar blond hair, and the blue eyes trained on him were certainly Germany's… but the boy had grown. A lot. Austria cleared his throat, "Hello Germany."

"Austria," Germany was surprised. Since Prussia had forced the brunette to leave he had heard nothing from the nation. Now suddenly, he was standing here, in his office. "um. Have a seat," he said motioning.

Austria nodded doing as suggested, "You have grown a lot," he pointed out.

Germany shrugged, "Brother said it was natural." He seemed nonchalant about it, but Austria noticed the excitement in his eyes. "I am only a head shorter than him now."

"That's wonderful," Austria said, he was sure Prussia didn't feel the same. Mainly since Germany had grown in more ways than just height. For such a young country he was very mature. "So things are going alright for you…"

Germany nodded, "Your people are still present at the Reichstag. I am sure they are keeping you up to date."

"They are… but it is not the same as being here."

"Come back then."

"Prussia will not let—"

"I am inviting you, back into my house. Not his" Germany's voice stung slightly of bitterness. Austria wondered if something had happened, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you Germany, but I came here for a favor"

"If this is about the war you are facing. I cannot help"

"Germany ple—"

"The majority of the forces are brothers. Not mine. I have talked to him and Chancellor Bismarck about this. The answer is no."

Austria stood, "I see." He turned on his heel only to be met with a pair of red eyes from the doorway. "Hello Prussia."

"Hey specs." Prussia tilted his head back motioning that he wished to talk to Austria.

"Go on, I will see you later," Germany said, already back to work. Austria nodded and nervously headed towards the Prussian. Well if it was him he had to deal with, so be it. The blond smiled as Austria left the room; hopefully the two could make amends now, only he knew how much his dear brother missed Austria.

~oOo~

Prussia kept himself from glancing behind him. He wanted to, just to make sure Austria was following. He could feel the presence of the other just a step behind him though. The fact that Austria was here thrilled him as much as it upset him. Prussia had been trying to drive this other man from his mind, and here he was mocking him. The silver haired male glanced back, Austria was looking at the art as they passed it or staring at the wall paper, anything to avoid looking at him. Here was far enough, Prussia turned into the nearest room.

The only reason he had walked so far was to make sure Germany didn't hear them. He had indulged the boy by giving him more work. Let him deal with certain aspects of himself. And the house, Germany ran the whole staff now. Prussia found it kind of nice actually. Meant just a bit less for him to do, more freedom to do what he wanted. Not that he hadn't done that in the first place…

"We're not helping you," Prussia said turning fully around to look at Austria. The other male stood just inside the door, almost as if he wasn't willing to walk into the room. Prussia looked away crossing his arms with a glare, "After all if you can't take care of your own home, how will you be able to help with this one?" He glanced back. Austria was leaving.

Prussia's eyes widened just a fraction, 'wait!" he called out before he could stop himself.

Austria didn't know why he turned back, he wasn't in the mood to be taunted. He had barely been prepared to face and talk Germany around. To ask Prussia, to beg Prussia for assistance was more than he could do. It was more than what he would ever do. "You have made up your mind Prussia, I have to go home and try to save my empire," he said frowning at the other male.

"You'd be welcomed back here, you know, if you just let it go." Prussia said simply. He hated those lesser beings that made up Austria's empire. He wanted to see them all crushed, not part of the glorious empire that included the awesome him. The amazing empire that followed him…

"And have you call me a coward? I think not"

Prussia opened his mouth to protest that, but realized it was futile. He would, anything to grate on the others nerves. "Just… let me do one thing…" he said slowly walking over to Austria. The brunette grabbed the door frame to stop himself from giving ground.

"Like what?" Austria asked, he sounded a bit breathless. He knew he sounded stupid, needy, and far too easy to win over. But he couldn't deny it, he missed this demon. But he would never give in, he was an empire first, an empire that onceincluded Prussia under him. He would not return under Prussia.

Prussia cupped Austria's face, searched the other's eyes. Why couldn't Austria just give in? He was an empire by his own right, and in charge of the Germanic Empire. Didn't Austria want to watch Germany grow up as well? Their ideal of a mighty empire… He didn't answer the question caressing the lips of the other before him. Prussia didn't know why he still had the urge to kiss them. "Get out of my house, don't return. Next time I won't be kind, I'll just hold you ransom to your king"

Austria stepped away from Prussia and turned on his heel. He was foolish. The purple eyed man missed the blond standing in the hall, watching hurt as he realized his parents weren't getting back together yet.

* * *

><p>Alright, leave a review if you would. Comments, questions, anything. I like such.<p>

Go check out- BreatheInEMinor. This story is dedicated to them, and they're an absolutely amazing writer.


End file.
